Fortune-Calling Chinese Panda
Event Duration: April 21, 2019 12:00 PM - April 29, 2019 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to May 6, 2019. Background Event Details Story Quests Clearing the last story quest gives players the suffix title "China". Event Map Schedule Event Maps: Lucky Panda Arc Event Maps: Crystal Ball Fortune Telling Arc Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Yui Yamashiro (China) - Event Point Gain + 30%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Tsugumi Ban (China) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 1 * 4★ Kagari Hiiragi (main) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Yukari Origami (Renpu) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Kaoru Mashiko (GemCom) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Ellen Kohagura (GemCom) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Kanami Etou (GemCom) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Mai Yanase (GemCom) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Minato Fujiwara (main) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Chie Setouchi (GemCom) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Hiyori Juujou (GemCom) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Sayaka Itomi (GemCom) - Event Point Gain + 15% Support Members * 4★ Kanami Etou (China) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Emily Watanabe (China) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 3★ Hana Suzumoto (China) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Shiho Himeno (China) - Event Point Gain + 20% * 4★ Akane Origami (support) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ Uta & Hinaka - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Yukino & Maya & Nadeshiko - Event Point Gain + 3% * 3★ Shizuku & Yuzuki & Mikoto - Event Point Gain + 3% * 4★ Aoi & Nekuto - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Nene & Reika - Event Point Gain + 3% Okatana * 3★ Yozakura - Event Point Gain + 20% * 3★ Sagarifuji - Event Point Gain + 10% * 2★ Sagarifuji - Event Point Gain + 5% * 1★ Sagarifuji - Event Point Gain + 3% Ranking Details Players who participate in the event are also listed under a ranking system based on the amount of Event Points they accumulate throughout the event duration. This ranking is finalized at the end of the event duration, with rewards corresponding to the player's final ranking distributed to all participating players. A player's current rankings refreshes in-game every five minutes. Ranking Achievements Limited-Time Missions Daily Missions Rewards Event Point Rewards Ranking Rewards Among the rewards for this Ranking Event are 2★ Wooden Charms (Protection), up to four Mihono Asakura (China) copies for a full Limit Break and up to four Mihono Asakura (China) Blooming Gems for a full Base Up. Mysterious Crystal Balls for the event's Box Gacha can also be obtained for up Rank 10000. Chinese Panda Item Exchange Shop Rare Chinese Panda Item Exchange Shop Mysterious Crystal Ball Box Gacha Players can obtain Chinese Bun Wig accessories for each of the playable characters and copies of Shiho Himeno (China) by doing the event's Box Gacha. Each roll costs 3 Mysterious Crystal Balls, and up to 10 rolls can be done at once. Players can only move to the next box if the items marked as SPECIAL are obtained. External Links * Event Information at Square Enix Bridge Category:Events